


Camera

by switchmeon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchmeon/pseuds/switchmeon
Summary: I hear the distinctive shutter click of a camera; he’s taking pictures of me in this position. “You’re such a beautiful sight right now,” he says, his voice low and delicious. “My sexy girl.” He comes up to kneel by the head of the bed. “Smile for the camera, sweetheart!”





	Camera

A rope around my wrists holds them fast together behind my head, forcing my face down. With my head turned and my right cheek pressed into the pillow, I can breathe easily. It’s almost comfortable: on my knees and face-down, resting my weight on my elbows. My naked butt is in the air and my breasts hang down, nipples grazing the sheets; I feel distinctly vulnerable, in a very good way.

John kneels behind me, the taught rope running over my back and gripped in his hand, holding me in position. “All good, Amy?” he asks me, “Breathing alright?”

“Yes, sir,” I reply.

His hand glances sharply across my exposed arse, and I cry out, a yelp that morphs halfway through into a wanton moan. The hit isn’t punishment but reward, and it’s been too long since I’ve last received the pleasure. He chuckles and I know he’s grinning at me as he slaps the other cheek, earning him another groan.

“Wait here a moment,” he tells me, an idea taking him, “and don’t move!” I don’t even want to.

I hear his footsteps on the carpet, tracking out of our bedroom and down the hallway for a moment. When he returns, I hear the distinctive shutter click of a camera; he’s taking pictures of me in this position. “You’re such a beautiful sight right now,” he says, his voice low and delicious. “My sexy girl.” He comes up to kneel by the head of the bed. “Smile for the camera, sweetheart!”

I shuffle my arms about to tuck my head underneath, to one side. My face now visible, I grin. On the other side of the camera, he’s got a delighted smile on too. The bulge showing through his dark jeans looks happy to see me too.

He narrows his eyes suddenly, humming quietly to himself. John twists a dial, adjusts a setting, and carefully balances the camera on the bedside table, pointed at me, and smiles again seductively. “I’d love to watch your face while I do this. You’d look so sexy, and I’m missing out.”  

I blush a little. Perhaps I should feel self-conscious about it, but I know I don’t need to fake it for him. He’s being honest when he says he wants to see: he’s made me cum again and again, just for the pleasure of watching as I shatter under his touch; he’s put up a mirror to see me from new angles, and sometimes so I can see myself; I ought to see how fan-fucking-tastic I look, he says. It doesn’t matter what I look like, he loves it. I’m perfect to him. As he takes off his pants, I can see his erection bouncing upwards, hard and not even touched yet. He gives it a few short strokes, rubbing his thumb over the head, slick and wet.

“Tell the camera what you want, Amy.”

“I want to be spanked, please, Master. I want you to touch my breasts, they’re aching for you. And I want you to fuck me.” I might be submissive, but I know what I want from him – need from him. The look in his eyes tells me I’m going to get it.

John takes up his position again, pausing for a moment in consideration. With a thoughtful “hmm,” he shuffles up the bed and reaches into the bedside drawer. I watch from under my arm as he gets out two strips of fabric: old sheets, cut up and sewn securely for this purpose. Different bindings from our growing collection.

Moving to my head, John unties the knot at my wrists and casts the rope to the floor. He holds my forearm back against my bicep and sets about carefully tying them together: all the fabric winding around smooth and unfolded, just enough to hold well. I admire his skilful work as he neatly knots it, leaving a long length on one end which he tosses towards my feet. He puts his warm hand on my bound arm. “Good?” he asks.

“Yes sir. Good,” I nod.

The same bond is tied on my other arm and he takes the two end pieces back to my legs. With his regular not-too-tight, not-too-loose strapping, he ties my thighs to my bent arms, the length between enough to be taut as I relax into it.

My hands no longer over my head and my body propped up on my elbows, I can now look up with ease at the lens facing me; his purpose in the alteration. I smile and lick my lips.

He places his hands on my hips again. “Secure? Happy? Helpless?”

He chuckles again as I nod enthusiastically. “Yes, sir, yes.”

“Good.” His word is punctuated by a rough slap to my arse, and followed by my weak moan. “I love having you like this,” he continues, roughly but playfully spanking me, “all mine to play with.” When my skin is stinging and definitely reddened, he leans over me, hands sliding down my sides to squeeze my tingling breasts. His demanding hands are a joy after the lingering need to be touched, jiggling and squeezing them. His hardness presses into my hip, skin hot and erection hotter. He pulls at my nipples, holding until they spring back out of his fingers, the pinch making me gasp. I hear him growl; just like the spanking, I love the pain, and he knows it.

He straightens up again, running a hand between my legs and over my pussy, up through my hair to cup my sex. “And I love,” he says, dragging it back down, one finger dipping into my slit, “how fucking wet this makes you. I’m not the only one enjoying this, am I, you little bitch?”

I can’t answer him: that lone finger is pushed into my achingly empty pussy and I’m moaning involuntarily. His other hand squeezes my hip as he seeks out my g-spot and tickles it, drawing yet more moans from my now-quivering body. “Oohhh, fuck, John…” I murmur. Longer words are beyond me at this point. “Yes, more, oohh, please, oh, fuck, John… fuck me…”

John removes his finger and teases his hard, naked cock at my entrance. “Go on,” he coos, “beg me for it. Beg for my cock.”

“Please fuck me, John, I need you. Oohh…” The words slip easily from my mouth as I feel his hardness so very close. “I need your cock, I need it inside me. I’m desperate for it, please, I want it all–” My pleading cries are cut short as he gives me what I want, penetrating me in one thrust. I gasp, and let out a sigh of relief; it feels so good to be filled at last. His balls tickle against my thighs and both his hands hold my hips. I’m bound and held tightly by him, filled and stretched; I’m his and this is the best feeling. The camera I’d nearly forgotten is still trained on me: I’m his to enjoy later as well.

Slowly, John starts to move inside me, steady pulls out and thrusts in. My eyes are closed and I must be grinning intoxicatedly. I push back against him, our not-unfamiliar rhythm, as he begins to increase his pace. I hear him groan quietly a few times, swearing under his breath. My breaths are moans as I focus on the heady feeling of his large cock inside me. When his thrusts get quicker and his breathing turns to harsh pants, he pauses suddenly. Still but hot inside me, he massages my arse with his warm hands.

When I hear his breathing calm again, I squeeze his cock inside me, asking him for more. He draws out slowly, nearly completely, and snap back in. Steadily out, swiftly in; it’s a teasing pattern, he knows it. I can think of nothing else as he continues, until his rhythm begins to falter. Quicker, harder, he fucks me. It’s no longer about teasing me, stimulating me: the tightness of his grip and the roughness with which he takes me are primal, bestial. His relentless thrusts and uncontrolled curses as he pounds against my body are sexy as anything.

A low moan escapes him. “Ooh, fuck… you feel so fucking good,” he groans unselfconsciously. I love it when John’s like this, lost in it. “I’m going to cum. Oh, fuck –” I love it when he’s like this, so lost in it. “I’m going to cum all over your pretty little arse, you fucking slut.”

I whimper at the name, feeling so used, so owned. It’s bliss; I want him to enjoy my body, take his pleasure from me however he wants. His last animalistic thrusts are followed by a deep groan, and I feel his cock slide out of me. Moments later the warmth of his hot, sticky cum hits my arse cheeks, some rolling over down the curve of my lower back and as I feel more hit me, some drips between my cheeks, down my thighs.

The mattress bounces a little as he sits back on his haunches, still breathing hard. A hand runs up and down the side of my thigh, large and affectionate. “Wow,” he breathes. Looking down between my legs, I see he’s staring at me, and I wiggle my butt a playfully, grinning. I’m a mess: my thoroughly- fucked pussy; a little ache growing in my arms; the hold of bindings on every limb; the sticky sensation of his cum all over me. I feel his, marked, and it’s wonderful.

He gets up, and I know he’s going to take the camera now. I look straight into the lens before he gets there, blowing a cheeky kiss at it. He smiles at my smiling face before going back to photograph my arse, surely red from the spanking and then splattered with his white cum. He gets a shot or two also of his handiwork with the bindings before putting it down and returning to sit at my side. “I’m going to enjoy that video later. Cleaned or untied first?”

I pause for a moment. “Untied.” I can feel the little niggling aches setting in from this position. He makes quick work of the knots and I relax, lying down on the bed. A minute later, he returns with a warm, damp cloth. It’s relaxing, loving, the way he washes me clean, and the warmth soothes the earlier sting.

He lies down next to me again, wrapping an arm around me. I roll onto my side, letting him spoon me, nestling into him. It feels warm and secure here in his arms.

“I’m sorry for calling you names,” he whispers, “I got carried away. It was too rough, wasn’t it?”

“I loved it, John, every moment of it. You were so sexy. I enjoyed being used like that, and I can be your slut – yours and yours alone.” His body seems to relax a little after that. “I love you.”

“I love you too. You’re – you’re fucking wonderful…”


End file.
